Anti War Protests
by Private Jenkins
Summary: An A.I. on the verge of rampancy deals with anti-war protests in its own special way. A broadcast containing the mission logs of a recently deceased FireTeam and their heroic actions on Draco III.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo blah blah blah… You know, I highly doubt I'll get sued… Perhaps a strongly worded letter… but sued… naaahh… Hey you Review! (Ha now I have that one song stuck in my head uhhh… Hey Ho Lets Go! Hey You Review!)**

**7.24.08 A/N: Hey, had to change the month for the story, Draco III was razed before Sigma Octanus IV, and IV was attacked July 17/18 so I had to change it from Nov. to June... ok... One last thing... Review!! hehehe **

Earth, Sol System

Sydney, Australia.

HighCom Facility Bravo-6

June 22, 2552

"We Want Peace!"

Throngs of anti-war protesters chanted endlessly outside of the UNSC's official Headquarters, HighCom Facility Bravo-6. Waving signs, and shouting obscenities, thousands of angry protesters marched along the outer-walls of the facility, threatening to change from peaceful protesters to angry rioters. Faced with the possibility of a riot, the Military Police were forced to fortify the facility and prepare for every contingency. The main entrance was blocked with armed soldiers standing behind barricades, and two "Warthogs", their turrets swiveling, watched the crowd, daring rioters to come near. Grim-faced Military Police clad in riot gear, lined the walkways atop of the outer-walls aiming their stun rifles towards the crowd, while a frustrated Colonel used the Com screens located around the base, desperately trying to calm the masses.

"Please calm down ladies and gentlemen, any further disturbances and we're going to have to ask that you vacate the premises immediately, this is government propert-" said the colonel

Shouts of disapproval and discord drowned the rest of the Colonels words out, and within moments the situation was spiraling out of control. Throughout theses events, Artificial Intelligence "Thor" monitored the actions outside the facility with displeasure. Scanning the protesters signs he saw them proclaiming "We Want Peace!" and "Bring the Troops Home!" Thor steadily became irritated, the small cluster he had assigned to handle the events could handle the problem easily, whilst he attended to other tasks, but he couldn't help focusing most of his attention and thoughts on the situation.

"Those humans actually think the covenant forces would just sign a peace treaty and that it would be the end?" thought Thor, "Do they really believe that by simply giving up, all of our problems will end?"

In a way, the "smart" A.I. was responsible for the general public's ignorance. Working in the ONI's Section II, Thor was accountable for spreading misinformation to the masses leading them to believe that the invaders were being stopped in their tracks.

Modeled after an ancient God of Thunder, the A.I. had always deemed itself superior to humans, perhaps due to being based off of an ancient God or because of the personality of his former human self. For seven years the A.I. had deceived the citizens of the UNSC, spreading lies and fairy tales, all to save morale. Now at the end of his operational lifespan, the Artificial Intelligence was well on its way towards rampancy.

"Perhaps I should show them what's really been happening" muttered Thor, "I need a mission log… Then I could hack into the COM network…Broadcast it … The other A.I.'s can't stop me, perhaps Cortana could, but she's gone, ha, she's gone…"

The situation was deteriorating by the second. Enraged demonstrators had resorted to violence, hurling whatever they could find rocks, datapads, even footwear, all of which were being thrown at the soldiers. Charging headlong into the soldiers was a young man by the name of Jared Knapp, who had every intention of beating down the MP's with his bare fists, when he suddenly fell to the ground clutching his ears, momentarily deafened by the shrieking sound of static on the COM screens.

"What was that?"

"Oh my ears…"

"Damn it…"

Struggling to his feet, his ears ringing, Jared looked around to see other demonstrators holding their ears, shaking their heads all in a state of confusion. Glancing at one of the COM screens, he was just able to make out the bold white letters scrolling across the screen…

"Throughout our history, wars have plagued the human race for as long as we can remember… Some wars had been fought for power or for gaining land. . . While others wars were fought due to religious differences, or simply for the lack of food… There is a difference with the war we currently fight… In our fight with the covenant we have found they do not desire wealth, fame, or territory… They desire one thing… The extinction of the human race…

Images of the war flickered across the screen, images that until now had not been released to the public. The sharp intakes of breath throughout the crowd were nearly simultaneous, and the group's facial features were of shock as they stared at the images on the view screen, the charred remains of Harvest, the once bountiful breadbasket, Eridanus II, and Jericho VII, two of the UNSC's larger colonies, smoldering glass. More and more planets were shown each significantly closer to Earth, until it stopped on Draco III, having been destroyed only a few days prior.

"The Covenant is merciless, slaughtering all who oppose them. You want to see their ruthlessness first hand? These are the mission logs of a Fireteam that fought on Draco III. We'll see how you feel about the war then…"

**A/N: Hey people this is just the prologue so its kinda short… uhhh if the format looks weird I just haven't figured out how to do it right yet soooo…. Review Plz, oh and you wanna flame me go right ahead though I would prefer some constructive criticism, ok so review… you know you want to… I'll update by the end of the week and if you review I might update faster…hint hint nudge nudge Press the little button below… Come on boy you can do it, cmon, cmon boy press the button, press the button, good doggy… If I type "Review" enough, I wonder if people will do it...  
**


	2. Testing 123

\\ UNSC OFFICE OF NAVAL INTELLIGENCE \\

\ARCHIVE SIG\REC\EM-SPEC OPENED PER OFFICIAL

- WARNING UNAUTHORIZED A.I. ACCESS DENI-

\\ERROR/ SYSTEM.MALFUNCTION/ ACCESS GRANTED...

CONFIRM ENTRY

CONFIRMED...

NOTATION KEYWORD SEARCH:

SGT.WILLIAM.GRAYSON CC.6P.2S.FE.KIA?

CPL.RICHARD.JACKSON CC.6P.2S.FE.KIA?

PFC.JAKE.COOPER CC.6P.2S.FE.KIA?

PVT.JAMES.CARMICHAEL CC.6P.2S.FE.KIA?

PVT.FERNANDO.AGUILAR CC.6P.2S.FE.KIA?

(...) QUERY RUNNING

(..)

()

SIX RECORDS LOCATED...

OPEN RECORD??

Record 6/6 PFC.JAKE.COOPER: MISSION LOG 2552:06:19:02:37:23L 

CONFIRM RECORD CHOICE

CONFIRMED...

PLAYBACK RECORD: 6/6 PART ONE...

"Ha suckers, Royal Flush...Beat that bitches..." laughed a brown haired man sitting across the camera, throwing his cards down. The man's name was stenciled across his breast pocket, identifying him as Private. James Carmichael.

The view changed as the mission log panned across the room, revealing the inside of a medium sized barracks. Inside, rows of bunk beds tightly packed the room, nearly a third of which, were filled with fifteen or so off duty soldiers. Shifting towards the right, the camera focused on a soldier sitting on a small bed, swearing in Spanish as he threw his cards down..

"All man James, you freakin' cheated." complained the man, "That's like the sixth time you've won in a roll, bastard."

"Whatcha talking bout Aguilar?" said James, "I would never cheat..." Smiling, he contorted his face into an expression that was meant to be innocent.

"Yeah right James, I believe you." laughed a louder voice, the wearer of the helmet camera, "and Mr. Aguilar here, is Dutch-Irish."

"Yeah well, who asked you Cooper?" snarled James in mock anger, before smiling, "Well I'll just take this."

The mission camera recorded James as he leaned forward, the bed squeaking slightly as his weight shifted across the bunk; scoop up the credits from the bed and grin faintly.

"Alright guys, how bout we play another roun-" said James, before being interrupted by the barrack doors flying open, a blonde soldier briskly marching in.

"Aw shit, it's Corporal Richards." muttered Aguilar, shaking his head, "The guy is an idiot, I mean why should we take orders from him?" Nodding their heads in agreement, the three soldiers sloppily came to attention as the Corporal halted in front of them.

"Sarge wants you to get your asses down to the firing range." said Richards, "I'm guessing he wants men who aren't afraid of firing their weapons. Do you understand dumb asses?"

"Yes Sir." said the men simultaneously, as the corporal turned to walk away, "we'll be right there."

"You have two minutes."

"We understand Corporal." said Cooper, his head turned, the camera recording as the man walked away, "Dick Head..."

"We better get going if- what's that red light on your helmet?" asked Private Aguilar.

"What light?"

"The red flashy light thingy, on your helmet..."

The camera moved erratically as the helmet was removed from Cooper's head. Tilting towards its owner, the helmet cam recorded the looming face of Cooper, taking in every detail, the light brown eyes and hair, the tanned skin on his face.

"Oh shit, the helmet cam is on." said Cooper, "Damn it, has it been on the whole time?"

"I don't know."

"Man... how do ya turn this thing off..."

PAUSE RECORDING

FORWARD

PLAYBACK RECORD: 6/6 PART TWO...

**A/N: This was originally the beginning of a much larger chapter, but I decided to separate it and have it stand alone for three reasons. First, the other part of the chapter didn't match the tempo of the story when it was placed together so I'm gonna try to work that out, the second, is because I'm having some difficulties finishing the other chapter, and the third reason is because I'm writing this story from a totally different perspective (a helmet camera) and I wanted your guys opinion on how I used the camera, ****whether ****you like it or not, what could be changed or fixed, or if you think its just fine (It means you need to Review! Hehehe I'm so clever) so yeah... Eventually I think I'll incorporate this chapter wih the other one, but it depends on the comments I get. Just a note, my chapters will not, and I stress not, be this short, think of this as a experimental chapter, but not really... Anyway tell me what you think, Reviews make me happy... Cmon, if you're reading this, just take two minutes and write a review here are some examples. "This story Rocks!!" or "Your story sucks..." or even "I like pancakes..." how long does it take??**


End file.
